cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lessina Moore
"Wounded or sick on Omega? Promise you're not gonna shoot us before, after or during your treatment? If the answer is yes to both of those questions, feel free to drop by the Block 1374 Clinic!" ''- Lessina Moore, Advertisement For The Block 1374 Clinic '''Lessina Moore' (also known by her extranet alias Average_Citizen) is a former resident of Omega, recently displaced to the Citadel. Before Cerberus's attack on Omega, she was an administrative assistant and informal paramedic for a small clinic. Due to her lack of formal qualifications, she has been unable to find employment on the Citadel, and spends most of her time helping in the refugee camps on the docks. Biography (Transcribed from Cerberus Log Reports) Name: ' Lessina Moore '''NOTE: Assumed name only. No official records. May require further investigation, but, well... Omega. ' 'ADDENDUM: Subject often uses the extranet alias 'Average_Citizen'. Alias used on 15 / 17 sites frequented by subject. ' 'Family: ' '''Father: Alistair Moore (2134 - Present) Mercenary under the employ of Eclipse. Former combat engineer, semi-retired to the rear echelon. Made a modest reputation for himself amongst his unit, but otherwise unremarkable. NOTE: See entry on 'The Bulwark' in the Eclipse logs here. Records indicate Moore is Earthborn, specifically English. Joined the Alliance military in 2152, served on Shanxi in the First Contact War. Honourably discharged in 2157. Headed into the Terminus Systems immediately after this, and found employment with Eclipse. Took up permanent residence on Omega shortly after. Mother: Unknown Searches based on subject's age and father's history gave no conclusive evidence. Mother seems to have had no interaction with the subject following birth. NOTE: Given Omega, it is entirely possible the mother is dead. Recommend against wasting further resources here. ''' '''Siblings: None ADDENDUM: Subject's extended family (paternal side) remains on Earth. Subject has had no contact with any members. ' '''Psychological Profile: ' Subject exhibits no particularly abnormal psychological patterns. Rather apathetic about the state of the galaxy at large, but displays a mild saviour complex when faced with a more personal problem. Will often go out of her way to defend someone on the street, but unlikely to involve herself in larger affairs. Slight pacifistic tendencies - whilst trained both in hand-to-hand and marksmanship, and with no qualms about using the former, subject refuses to carry a weapon save in extreme circumstances. Also note the tendency to avoid conflict rather than indulge in it. 'NOTE: Observation of the subject reveals use of heavy-duty tranquillisers to subdue aggressors where possible. ' Subject also appears to be rather careless with her actions - not out of a lack of ability to foresee the consequences, but rather a distinct lack of caring about the outcome. This is reflected in the subject's long string of short-term relationships and large but casual network of friends. 'Personal History: ' Born on Omega in 2164. Care provided almost exclusively by subject's father - when deployed, a turian family friend took over his duties, at least until her accidental death in 2177. No formal education, though research suggests she obtained a basic education from her father. 'NOTE: Exact level of education undetermined - no test scores. However, skill set proven to include basic medical knowledge. ' Left home in 2181, taking a job as an admin assistant in a small clinic: 1374, Lathos Arcology. Often assists her employer in providing medical aid. Employment records suggest a dedicated worker - considerable overtime hours logged. 'ADDENDUM: Despite the hours worked, it has been confirmed that the subject's income remains too low to consider leaving the station. ' Maintains a small apartment in Lathos Arcology, in a predominantly human neighbourhood. District is controlled by the Blue Suns - no indication of any trouble between the subject and the Suns. 'NOTE: Subject attempted to assist when the 2186 plague hit the slums, but was denied entrance to the quarantine zone. ' 'Possibility Of Contracting: ' Low. Subject has been raised amongst non-humans, and bears no particular hatred of other species. 'NOTE: Subject was reportedly assaulted by a batarian during the Bahak-related riots. May be some lingering bitterness - further observation required. ' Contracting may also be possible if the subject is convinced she will save lives by doing so. Subject also displays aspirations of furthering her medical knowledge - this may be used as an incentive, if necessary. 'Threat Level: ' Low to zero. Subject appears largely indifferent to Cerberus, with little motivation to get involved with anything large-scale. Pacifistic tendencies also noted. 'Additional Notes: ' Sample Conversations From 'Cosmic Dating Network': '''Chatting With: obeisantserpens Connecting... obeisantserpens: ' greetings, fair lady '''Average_Citizen: ' hey 'Average_Citizen: ' and trust me, I en't no lady 'obeisantserpens: ' ... you are a woman, though, right? 'Average_Citizen: ' yeah, don't worry 'obeisantserpens: ' excellent 'obeisantserpens: ' cause I saw your picture 'obeisantserpens: ' and my lady is certainly quite fine to look upon 'Average_Citizen: ' *snort* 'Average_Citizen: ' could ya talk like a normal person? 'obeisantserpens: ' alas, my lady, your beauty is too great to capture in anything but poetry 'obeisantserpens: ' allow me to share with you a poem I wrote for you! 'Average_Citizen: ' ... fuck this 'User 'Average_Citizen' has disconnected. ' --- '''Chatting With: DirtyAddict Connecting... Average_Citizen: ' whoa '''Average_Citizen: ' hell of a name you got there 'Average_Citizen: ' red sand? 'DirtyAddict: ' heh, no 'DirtyAddict: ' guess you can't be too careful on omega though 'DirtyAddict ' is totally clean 'Average_Citizen: ' uh-huh 'Average_Citizen: ' so what d'ya do for a living? 'DirtyAddict: ' I'm a merc 'Average_Citizen: ' who with? 'DirtyAddict: ' blue suns 'Average_Citizen: ' how long? 'DirtyAddict: ' been a grunt for about three years 'DirtyAddict: ' dangerous, but chicks dig scars 'Average_Citizen: ' they do 'Average_Citizen: ' not much point getting attached to a merc, though 'DirtyAddict: ' who said anything about getting attached? 'Average_Citizen: ' ... point 'DirtyAddict: ' screaming pyjak for drinks? 'Average_Citizen: ' sure 'Average_Citizen: ' bringing a bodyguard though 'Average_Citizen: ' and no promises '''DirtyAddict: fine 'DirtyAddict: ' see you in an hour 'User 'DirtyAddict' has disconnected. ' Relationships Major Art Daye (Blue Bucket) After a chance encounter in an Omega bar and a subsequent rescue from the Adjucant-infested station... TO FOLLOW Category:Defunct Characters